We are characterizing the role of the gene 2 protein in morphogenesis of the head, ejection of the DNA and protection of the injected DNA from cellular exonucleases. We are also investigating the role of the tail fibers in triggering sheath contraction and the interplay between the tail fibers and the baseplate in determining the host range of the phage T4 on various LPS mutants of E. coli.